


Bathroom Floor

by boiledfeetbeta



Series: Tokomaru Stuff [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Fukawa Touko, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I've never used a03 before, Idiots in Love, Komaru is in denial, Lesbian Naegi Komaru, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, POV Third Person, Rated T for language, Self-Worth Issues, They talk, Touko does not know gay people exist, We laugh at Makoto, Well maybe a little bit, but barely, gays, it's implied - Freeform, its cute, no beta we die like men, wlw, wlw author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiledfeetbeta/pseuds/boiledfeetbeta
Summary: Touko doesn't want to take a bath.Komaru is tired.One thing leads to another and they have a wholesome conversation on the bathroom floor in which Touko discovers the existence of gay people and Komaru laughs at Makoto for being an idiot even though he isn't there.I'm bad at summaries but its cute and wholesome and you should read it! (that's a threat) <3
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: Tokomaru Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944190
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	Bathroom Floor

“Are you t-trying to insinuate that I smell bad?” Toko yelled, her voice trembling.

“No!” Komaru said defensively, waving her arms out in front of her. “I just think that you should take a bath. We’ve been fighting _all day._ I need to shower too, Fukawa-san!”

“I-I don’t want to!” Toko crossed her arms, looking at her feet.

Komaru rubbed her hands against her temples slowly. Toko’s reluctance to shower hadn’t been a problem up until now, when they conveniently had to share a bed. Komaru wasn’t _mad_ about the whole two-people-one-bed situation (in fact, she was a little excited), but her friend smelled of sweat and ash from being in the city all day.

“Please, Fukawa-san.” She said gently, taking Toko’s hands into her own. “At least tell me why.”

Toko pulled away from the other girl’s grip, shaking her head.

“I don’t w-want to talk about it. S-so leave it alone!”

Komaru sighed.

“You know what? We can bathe together!” Komaru thought it was a great idea at the time, but the brunette’s reaction shattered her hope for that.

“Oh, no! Not like that! I just meant that—” Komaru’s face turned red as she covered her mouth to keep from saying something that would embarrass her even more.

“Fine. Y-you owe me so hard, Naegi.”

“What? Wait, really?” She looked up at the other girl. “Are you really okay with that?”

“S-shut up before I change my mind!” Toko mumbled. Komaru felt her heart flutter in her chest. That was weird.

They headed to the bathroom in silence. Komaru knelt down, attuning the faucet knobs of the bathtub to her liking as Toko stripped herself of her uniform. Once the bathtub had filled to a decent amount, Komaru looked back at her companion, only wearing her undergarments. Toko’s bra and underwear were a plain light grey with a simple black bow on the front. Her long hair was tied into a bun, and her large glasses were no longer resting on her nose.

“W-what are you looking at? Do you t-think I look ugly?” Toko whimpered.

“What? No. God, no.” Komaru looked into her friend’s dark eyes. Her face was hot. “I don’t think that in the slightest.”

“Well, a-are you going to be the only one clothed? T-that isn’t fair, Naegi-san!”

“Oh! Well, I realized how small the bathtub was, so I thought maybe we could take turns…” Komaru’s voice began to trail off.

“O-oh.”

“I’ll leave, if you want!”

“No!” Toko pleaded, grabbing the other girl by the arm. Komaru wasn’t expecting the change in demeanor, but she just nodded.

“I-I’m scared to bathe alone. Y-you have to m-make sure I don’t drown.” She mumbled. “Just d-don’t get all turned on from w-watching me bathe! M-my heart belongs to Master only!”

Komaru blushed furiously.

“Yeah, okay.” She said softly.

Komaru turned around to face the wall as Toko finished undressing. She tried to hide her blush. It wasn’t like she had a crush, or anything.

“Y-you can look, now.” Komaru turned around again and slowly took in the sight of the girl in front of her. She was tall and beautiful, and her collarbones were so defined…

“Don’t s-stare!” Toko whimpered.

Her skin was pale and dotted with freckles. It looked soft to the touch.

“S-sorry.” Komaru mumbled, moving out of the way so Toko could step into the bathtub.

It was then she noticed Toko was shaking. _What an idiot._ She thought to herself. Komaru was so caught up in her perverted thoughts that she didn’t even realize her best friend was scared.

_Wait, best friend?_

Toko lowered herself into the bathtub, whimpering. She bit her bottom lip.

“Is something wrong? Is it too hot?” Komaru, without thinking, rested her hand on Toko’s shoulder. It _was_ soft. Toko flinched but didn’t pull away.

“I-I’m just scared, okay?” She looked down. “T-the other kids would a-always dunk me in the toilets!”

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

“I’m sorry, Toko.” Toko’s eyes widened at the use of her first name. Komaru gripped her friend’s shoulder a little tighter. “I didn’t know.”

“M-my mom tried t-to drown me in t-the bathtub once. W-when I was little.” Her voice was almost a whisper.

“Toko…” Komaru put her hand under the other girl’s chin, looking her in the eyes. They were uncomfortably close. “I won’t hurt you. I swear on my life.”

“P-promise?” Toko’s eyes were glassy.

“I promise.”

Komaru let go of Toko’s face, instead taking her hand gently. She tried to ignore the swelling in her chest or her way-too-loud heartbeat.

“You should keep your hair up more often.” She mumbled, mindlessly tracing her fingers over the back of Toko’s hand. “It looks really nice. I didn’t even know you had freckles.”

“Master s-says they’re ugly.” Toko brought her free hand to the bridge of her nose.

“Well, I think they’re cute.”

“W-what?”

“Ah, nothing! Just thinking out loud, ha-ha.” Komaru dropped her friend’s hand. “You should probably wash up before the water gets cold!” She smiled awkwardly.

“A-alright, then. Cherry blossom or c-coconut?” Toko held up the small hotel soap bars. Komaru shrugged as the girl set down one of them. She watched Toko lather her hands with soap and applied a generous amount to her chest and legs.

Komaru turned around to face the wall. She didn’t want to make her friend uncomfortable.

“Togami-kun isn’t very nice to you, don’t you think?” Komaru mumbled.

“W-what makes you say that?” Toko said defensively. Komaru couldn’t see the girl, but she knew exactly what face she was making.

“You’re always talking about him, but he seems to not think about you the same way.” She said, picking at her fingernails. “Have you ever even kissed him?”

“O-once.” Toko giggled, recalling the moment. “He threw up, after.” She sighed sadly.

“Jeez.”

“I-it’s okay! I d-don’t mind.”

“Did you ever ask why?” Komaru said.

“W-well obviously it w-was because I-I’m ugly!”

“Are you sure?” Komaru turned back around. “You’re, like, objectively really pretty. Maybe something happened.”

“Y-you think so? You t-think that M-Master really does like me?” Toko looked hopeful.

“Um. Well, I was thinking more along the lines of…” Komaru tilted her head to the side. “He likes someone else?”

Toko’s heart sank.

“O-of course. W-why would he e-ever like me?” Her voice wavered.

Komaru gripped the side of the bathtub, causing Toko to jump backwards.

“No! I don’t mean it like that!” She said, raising her voice. “Maybe… Togami-kun doesn’t like girls.”

“W-what? That d-doesn’t make any sense.” Toko shook her head.

“Here, let me tell you what I think. I don’t like boys, you know.”

“B-but w-what about Yuta? A-and the servant!”

Komaru snorted.

“Really? Yuta is, like, twelve.”

“I d-don’t think that’s c-correct. What a-about the servant? Wait, is the s-servant even a boy?”

“Fukawa-san.” Komaru put her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I don’t like boys. At all. Case closed.”

“B-but why?”

Komaru laughed again but stopped when she saw her friend’s concerned face.

“Some people just don’t, I think.”

“W-what about m-me?”

“I think that’s for you to figure out. And hey, can you get out soon? No rush, but I need to get clean too.”

“…”

Komaru rustled through the closet, looking for a clean towel or bathrobe for Toko. She smiled to herself.

“Komaru!” She heard a scream from the bath. She heard a loud _thunk_ and rushed over to Toko’s side.

“Are you okay?” Toko had slipped getting out of the bathtub and was now laying on the tile floor. Her head had been hit in the back, and her knees were scraped and bleeding pink. Her glasses had fallen off the sink and cracked under her feet. Komaru knelt down to Toko’s level and put a hand to the back of her head. Blood stained her hands.

Komaru wrapped a towel around her friend’s shoulders. She was shuddering from the cold.

“Does it hurt?” She said softly, picking up the shards of Toko’s lenses. They had cut her hands as well.

“W-what does it l-look like?” She groaned. “O-obviously it hurts.”

“Sorry. Let me help you, okay?” Toko wrapped the towel around herself tighter. Komaru dropped the glass pieces in the trash and searched for a first-aid kit in the medicine cabinet. She came back to Toko with a roll of white bandages, a hand towel, and a bottle of antiseptic.

“This might sting a little.” Toko nodded and winced as Komaru dropped the serum onto her bleeding palms. She gingerly wrapped the bandage around her hand and stuck it on with a piece of tape. She worked quickly and efficiently, making sure to ration out the small amount of supplies she had. Komaru made her way up to Toko’s head, making sure to be extra gentle. Her tongue stuck out a little but when she focused. It was cute.

“W-when did y-you learn that?” Toko asked. Komaru looked back up at the taller girl.

“Makoto—err, my brother—and I used to get hurt a lot. My mom taught us.”

“What w-was your mom like?” Toko hissed through her teeth, trying to ignore the searing pain in her hands.

Komaru smiled sadly. “She was so lovely. She used to read stories to us.” She chuckled. “She was a big fan of your work, Fukawa-san.”

Toko looked sad.

“I’m sorry! I forgot about… what you told me. It was insensitive for me to talk about it!”

“N-no. C-can you tell m-me more?”

“Oh, okay. Uh, well, her favorite color was blue. And she liked rainy days because we could stay inside and draw. She liked to draw.”

“She s-sounds like a great mom.”

“She was. She gave us nicknames when we were little. She called me Maru and Makoto ‘Mac’. You were the first person to give me a nickname since then.”

Toko giggled. “Mac.”

Komaru laughed too.

“Yeah, he’ll be real mad if you tell him I told you that.” Komaru paused. “What’s he like now?”

“Well, h-he has a girlfriend.”

“No way! What’s she like? Is she pretty?”

“Her name is K-Kyoko. Kyoko Kirigiri. A-a lot of girls like him, actually. Maizono-san h-had a crush on him, too.”

“Seriously? _Sayaka_ Maizono? Holy shit! Did he get hot or something?”

“Master a-also likes him. They talk a l-lot.” Komaru started laughing.

“ _My_ brother?” Toko nodded. “Did he have a growth spurt or something?”

“I-I think he’s five foot three.”

Komaru had to cover her mouth to keep from cackling like a maniac. She bit her lip.

“Is he, like, assertive?”

“N-not even a little bit.” Toko was laughing between words. Komaru let her guard down to laugh hysterically, pressing her face into Toko’s shoulder. She wiped her eyes.

“O-one time he called E-Enoshima a ‘bitch’.” Komaru wheezed.

“Oh my _god._ ”

“It w-was so unnatural.” Komaru scooted over next to Toko, resting her head on her friend’s shoulder. Toko was alarmed by the sudden touch but settled into it eventually. Komaru sighed.

“I can’t wait to see him tomorrow.” She gasped. “Toko! We should do a family thing when we’re all back together! You, me, Makoto, the Warriors of Hope… it’ll be so fun!”

Toko blushed.

“Y-you wouldn’t want m-me there.” She whispered.

“Of course, I would! We’re making up for lost time. A childhood we didn’t get to have. Your other friends can come, too! Let’s have a _prom.”_ Her green eyes sparkled as she took Toko’s hands into her own.

“ _I’ll_ get _Togami_ to go with _you_!” She blushed. “Or, you know, we could go together. As friends, of course!”

“I-isn’t prom an American thing?”

“Well, yeah. But it always looks so _fun_ in the movies!”

Komaru stood up, reaching her hand out for Toko to take. The brunette grabbed it and hoisted herself up.

“I’ll g-get to bed now. Y-you can use the bath.” Toko grabbed her clothes and left the bathroom hastily.

Komaru looked down at her hand, still warm from where the other girl had grabbed it. She brought it to her cheek, smiling like an idiot.

“ _Who’s lucky now, Mac?”_ She whispered to herself.

//

Turns out Toko was a sleep talker.

Komaru didn’t mind in the slightest.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ha nerd look at you reading GAY fanfiction. loser. but i'm a bigger loser cause I wrote it. I WILL write a sequel if one person gives Kudos


End file.
